1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a control circuit for a step motor which is more efficient than the prior art circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 2 and 3 disclose prior art control circuits for step motors which require more power than the step motor control circuit of this invention.